


The Perfect Gift

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Q's Darling Cats, Secret Gifts, Tea obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Minions knew the rules. No peeking. That meant that no one was allowed to look at the security feeds to figure out who was their Secret Santa. Q knew this because it was his rule. He just wished his morals were loose enough for him to be able to break it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeckyBumble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeckyBumble).



> This is a gift for: [Becky Bumble](http://beckybumble.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970  
> 

Q settled in at his desk looking at the gift that had appeared when he'd slipped out for more tea. He was alone in the main section of Q Branch, and had been for hours. The building was actually as dead as MI6 could be. Only a single Double O was out in the field, and she was hunkered down in the middle of a sandstorm. Watson was watching her from home as the Double O was still about eighteen hours away from her mission becoming fully active, if the storm died out when it was supposed to. 

The gift was in the same plain silver box that the last five had been in. There was still no clue on the box, or inside of it on exactly who had drawn him in the gift exchange for the year. He set it aside to look at when he was done with his work. He was in the branch as late as he was for a reason. He draped his coat over the box and moved away from his desk. 

There was a small catwalk that ran around the top of the entire room in the new digs. He sometimes missed the rooms in the tunnels. He was tempted to take Q-Branch back there for some of the operations because the security of the news digs was a nightmare. Even with that standing, Q had made the rules of the branch Christmas exchange that no one could look at the security footage to figure out who was the gift giver. It was going to be a surprise unless the giver wished it revealed. 

Some gifts had already been given, but most were still unknown. It was still a few days to Christmas. Q's laptop was already on the catwalk where he'd left it when he'd gone to a late night Thai restaurant that catered to the late workers at MI6. Q woke the laptop from sleep and frowned at the new screensaver.

_Time and tide waits for no one._

_Even work obsessed Quartermasters._

_Open your present, Q._

Q frowned even harder and looked down to where his coat was covering the present. There were few of his underlings that would be brave enough to do what this person had done, but those who were brave enough wouldn't have actually done it. He input his password and instead of his open line of code he'd been working on, there was a countdown running on an Internet tab. Behind it was his code, so he saved it and closed it out. Now there was a game afoot, and Q didn't like people messing with his computers. He carefully held his laptop as he descended the stairs he'd just climbed. Slipping the computer into the bag, Q lifted the coat and looked at the present.

The wrapping paper was a bright purple color. He was a little shocked as it was his favorite shade of purple, but he wore no clothing of that shade to work. He didn't wear much purple at all. The paper itself didn't look or feel much like paper, but one of the shiny plasticy wrapping papers. It was precision work of art. There was an interesting bow on the top, deep blue in color and the knot was something that Q had never seen before. He carefully unknotted the bow and laid the satin down carefully. Q had never just ripped into his presents even as a kid. He's always been careful and methodical in opening the wrapping. Never ripping, never tearing. 

The lid to the box inside was lifted off and nested inside a teapot and four tea cups. It was a proper tea set and the box served as the way to store them. Q picked up the teapot and smiled as he found that it was decorated in much the same way as his mug. With the Scrabble tile for the letter Q. He picked up the cups and found that each one was different. The first was a Q while the other three were R, X, and Y. R was his second and two other invaluable underlings had nicknamed themselves X and Y. Those three were the other tea drinkers in the office. They could often be found drinking tea in the evening sitting in Q's office and just talking. 

Q lifted the box and carried it to the shelf that had his other teapot and set it down. He looked at his mismatched cups and smiled before deciding that the present needed to be on display. He set the older cups and pot on the desk and set out the new. He set the box on top of the shelves and when he looked down over the shelf with the tea, he found three new sealed bags of tea. Each one was exactly the same and he smiled as he read the name. Earl Grey Bella Luna. He ripped the sealer off the bag and took a deep breath to smell it. It smelled wonderful. He'd have to make a pot in the afternoon tomorrow and share with R as X and Y were already gone for the holidays. He did wonder why he'd received three bags of the tea. Reading the description told him why It was only available for purchase on the full moon. He took one of the bags and slipped it in his computer bag. 

The rush of the surprise at the note on his laptop was fading, and Q found that what he wanted to work on was just going to have to wait. So, he packed up and made to head home. A check of his watch of the time when he slipped out into the frigid night air told him that he should probably hail a cab. He'd have to go a block over to find one quick. 

Just as he stepped out of the shadow of the building, Q heard a car pull up to the kerb. His hand went to the taser that he carried with him and his fingers flexed over it as the passenger side door opened. All he could see of the person inside was the legs, but he knew that suit anywhere. Bond hadn't even changed out of the suit he'd been in earlier that day. Q huffed a little, but still stepped forward, folding himself down into the car. He shut the door and sighed as the heat in the car was on max. 

"We don't need an ice cube for a Quartermaster. Home, Q?"

"Please. You saved me from a cab ride. What are you doing out this late?"

"A few of the 00's wanted to get together and drink. I am just leaving the pub where I think that Moneypenny might just end up throwing the lot of them in jail. Alec was dancing on a tabletop the last I saw."

"And yet you seem sober." Q leaned forward as much as he could to feel the heat better. He had his coat on, but it was too cold even for it. He'd left his heavier coat at home, he hadn't thought it was supposed to get that cold. At the next light, Q startled when a coat draped over him. It was Bond's wool coat. Before starting out at the green, Bond went so far as to tuck the coat all around him. There was the smell of cigarette smoke and whisky on it but there was the spice of the cologne that Bond had been wearing since the weather had turned icy. "Ta."

"I was Tanner's designated driver. I dropped him off before heading home. He was on my way home, but a bit of construction has popped up and I had to detour past Six." Bond's face never left the road once they were moving again and the car settled into silence as Bond drove Q home. He wasn't shocked that the man didn't ask for directions, and before long they were pulling up in front of the building that Q called home. 

"Well thank you for saving me from a cab ride at this late hour. Have a Happy Christmas, Bond."

"And a happy one to you as well, Quartermaster." Bond smiled and Q took that as his dismissal. He stepped out of the car and grabbed his computer bag. He kept it tucked to his chest and snuggled into his coat. When he stopped to let himself into the foyer, he realized he still had Bond's coat, and turned to rush to give it back but the agent was gone. Q resolved to drop it off in the 00's break room the next day. 

Q didn't feel like the elevator, so he took to the steps for the four flights it would take to get him to his floor. Sitting outside his door was another box, wrapped in the same paper, and with the same bow. Q frowned as outside of the upper staff and Bond, no one knew where he lived. The ding of the bell on the elevator sounded and Q turned to it to find Bond stepping out. 

"Oh..." Bond actually looked startled to see Q standing there. He had to have assumed that Q took the elevator and therefore would be already in his flat. In his hand was a smaller box, exactly like the other two. 

"And how did you get my name in the Secret Santa?" Q asked.

"What Secret Santa?" Bond looked perplexed and his eyes kept darting between the present in his hand and the one at the door like they would both disappear. "I was..."

"You were what?"

"Can we step into your flat as I know that Angela the nosy lady in Accounting lives on this floor as well, and I'd rather not have this around Six as quick as lightning." Bond tucked the gift in his hand under one arm, and stepped forward to pick up the second. Q eyed him as he stepped up to unlock the door as well as enter the code in the pad. The burning question on his mind besides why Bond was giving him gifts was how he got into his laptop. M, the former one, had stated that he was an okay hacker, but it seemed that Q needed to change that estimation. Of course, Bond could have intimidated one of his underlings into hacking it. 

Q allowed Bond to step inside first, and the man went right for his kitchen. He set the two boxes down and moved to fill the kettle. The frown on Q's face settled in more. Bond was entirely too familiar with moving around his kitchen. 

Stepping up to the bar where Bond had set down the presents Q started to open the bigger one first. Inside was a collection of teas from the same store that Bond had bought the Earl Grey Bella Luna. The entire array of Earl Grey's that they offered, as well as a few others that sounded good. There was another bag of the Bella Luna. As well as a tea thermos of some kind. Q startled when he felt Bond move up behind him. He didn't move as Bond's coat, and then his own was removed from his body. He heard the thumps that said they were tossed into the living room somewhere before even more heat was there along his back. 

"I saw this and thought that you might just love it." Bond's breath ghosted over his ear telling him exactly how close the agent was to him. Bond popped the lid on the thermos. He saw a infuser basket. Bond closed the lid again then pressed the button. "You can drink and not get leaves in your tea while on the go. You just fill with water and turn upside down for however long you want to brew. The infuser comes out or stays in."

"You are telling me that you have got me all of this as a Christmas gift, and you aren't part of the Secret Santa in Q Branch?" Q turned in the shelter of Bond's hands that were now braced on either side of the counter. He'd never been this close to Bond before. 

"It's more of a thank you for not doing as you threaten, and send me out with rubber bands, and rocks instead of a gun. It's a thank you for allowing me to hide in your office because no one would actually look for me there when I need to escape from it all, and don't want to be around people. It's a thank you for allowing me to feed you on the nights that you are working late to save my brothers and sisters. It's a thank you for being you." Bond stopped and didn't start speaking again. Q was sure that there was more, but Bond usually wasn't so verbose, and he was sure that he was at word limit. 

"And the third?" Q asked as he reached around to pick up the smaller box. 

"That's a hope."

"Hope?" Q frowned and worked on opening the box. The bow was set aside followed by the paper. There inside were two mugs. The first was another Scrabble tile mug with the letter J and a score of seven points instead of the normal eight. "Oh."

"Well?" Bond, no James asked. Q decided not to verbally answer instead he set the mug down and pulled the second one out. It was another Q mug but it also was scored with a seven, but there was also an apostrophe and an S after it. Q was 7's. He ran his thumb over the mug before he set it down as well. He looked up into James's ice blue eyes and smiled. James took that as permission and leaned in to kiss him. 

Q kissed James back like he was drowning. He hadn't thought much about the flirting that he did with James in the months since the man had started to do it with him. He'd gave back as good as he got and was happy with it all. This was something that was new and exciting. He wasn't sure exactly what James' endgame was, but this wasn't just a seduction for the sake of getting into his bed . There was thought and care to it all. Even if that thought came from breaking into his flat to learn all that he could. 

The jingling of bells told Q that Mombi and Ozma were finally trying to figure out why Q hadn't called out to them. Q pulled from the kiss to look down at his darlings, and found that instead of winding around his feet, they were both pawing at James' pants. The agent leaned down and picked up Mombi. The cat started to scent mark his face, purring loudly as she did. 

"Bribing my little darlings are you?" Q asked.

"I was told that the way to a Quartermaster's heart was tea and his two little darlings. So I've been making nice with them."

"Well, you can continue to make nice with your Quartermaster and make sure to tell Moneypenny that I'll take the week vacation that M tried to force on me. That is if you are going to keep me entertained all through it."

"Wouldn't want a bored Quartermaster on my hands. What do you say to me turning the kettle off and going to see if I can keep you from getting bored?" James' hands settled on his waist with his thumbs just on the edge of proper distance. Mombi was on his shoulder, acting like she was Queen of the World. Q cupped the sides of James' face and brushed their lips together. 

"They sleep with me. I will consent to keeping them out when we are otherwise engaged. But once we are done that door is coming open."

"Of course, Q." James lifted Mombi off his shoulder and gently tossed her onto the floor. She ran towards where Ozma had moved to the back of the couch to stare at the humans. Q moved over to her and petted her on the head. 

There was no sound, no hint of what was coming. Q was suddenly airborne, tossed over James' shoulder and they were moving to the bedroom. The door was kicked shut and Q was tossed on the bed. It seemed that James wanted to waste no time to get to the sex. 

"Who said you get to open your present early?" Q asked. James just smirked at him. 

"You got to open yours early, Q and fair is fair." James spread Q's legs and kneeled between them on the bed. "And don't worry. I'll take my time. Just like you do."  
**The End**


End file.
